


A Lyrical Confession

by ScreamingYearly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Band Fic, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Full of references, Gen, Light Angst, Singer!TommyInnit, Song Lyrics, Talent Shows, dream isn't a total bitch like he is in canon, i guess that's really the best way to describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingYearly/pseuds/ScreamingYearly
Summary: Tommy wasn't expecting to be pulled into this whole talent show thing Dream was talking about, but here was. And in a band nonetheless... Hooray.orTommy gets pulled into performing a song with Fundy, Tubbo, and Quackity.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Past Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Past Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Past TommyInnit & WilburSoot, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 289





	A Lyrical Confession

**Author's Note:**

> okay listen, i watched obsidian and relistened to woke up again and IMMEDIATELY thought of tommy singing it about technoblade and wilbur (platonically ofc) so that's why there's a few lyrical changes :]
> 
> so here's this, i guess
> 
> song: woke up from adventure time: distant lands (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmEXpOz_BAM)

Quite honestly, Tommy didn’t know how he got into this whole mess in the first place. Well, he did know how but more importantly, he didn’t know why he’d ever agreed to it.

It had only been a few days since Dream had made the announcement that the server was going to be having a completely peaceful event. Just to bring back some of the good old days apparently. The worst (best) part in Tommy’s opinion is that everyone was asked to participate in some way, whether that was putting on a performance or helping decorate.

The part that was even worse (even better) was that he was somehow pulled in by three of his friends to form a band and perform a song.

(So maybe Tommy was a little excited and that’s why he’d agreed. That was until all four of them had realized they didn’t have a song to perform. Which is when Tommy had the ever so great idea that he could write one!

He was surprised that the other three agreed, but then again they didn’t exactly know his track record like a certain ghost did.)

Taking a sip of his water bottle, he cleared his throat, cringing at the slight ache to it. Ugh, practicing singing sucked sometimes. With another sip of his water, he was right back to singing and repeating the lyrics of the song over and over again. There was one note he just kept messing up on and it was starting to get annoying. Some of the lyrics also didn’t make sense for what he was intending.

With a frustrated groan, he erased another failed lyric as he tried to figure out what to write next. He knew what he was going for, but he was never lyrically inclined if the silly little rap sessions with his brothers and father were anything to go off of.

Honestly, he was just impressed he’d made it this far into the song without it sounding like utter shit.

This would be a whole lot easier if he were practicing with Tubbo, Fundy and Quackity. They were the ones who dragged him into this anyhow, they should be practicing together instead of trying to figure it out on their own. Seriously, it had been their idea! Why weren’t they here now helping him practice?

Maybe it was because it was almost ten at night if he guessed correctly.

Letting air escape from his lips, he began to scribble, sing, erase and repeat until he found the perfect lyric. With a huff of finality, he sang through the song up until the point he’d written. Finally, he’d figured out the right lyric and could move onto the others. Finishing the song quickly was important, especially now since they only had a month and a half to prepare.

Sighing, he looked down at the paper in his hands. It wasn’t great, not as great as Wilbur’s music was at least. Humming the tune to the song, he flipped through the sheets. It was ironic that one of the people he wrote this song about was also the one who inspired it and the process he used to make it. Tapping his foot on the ground, he turned back to the first page to keep practicing the song. Taking a deep breath in, he started all over again.

“Don’t you see?”

\---

As the last note faded from Tubbo’s bass, Tommy let a big sigh fall from his mouth but he was smiling nonetheless. Turning to everyone, he couldn’t help but nod approvingly. “Okay, good job, you three!” He praised first as everyone reached for their water or in Fundy’s case to stretch his arms.

The four had been playing for a little over 3 hours, practicing the song and generally just having fun.

Once all of them had settled and the blonde had set his own guitar down, Tommy turned to Tubbo. “So, first off, like I said we did a good job. But we’ve still got some stuff to fix. Tubbo, your strumming was a bit off during the middle, what happened there?”

The brunette smiled awkwardly, chuckling a little. “Yeah, I slipped up on a cord there and it kinda messed me up from there. I think that I got a little overwhelmed with nerves for a second. Won’t happen again though!”

“Good, it better not or I’ll have to start stabbing shit.” Tommy joked a little, bringing a more relaxed smile to his face. Looking to Quackity now, he spoke up again. “Big Q, you did really good but you're going too fast on some parts still. Try keeping the tempo right, next time, I know you can do it.” Big Q nodded an affirmative and finally Tommy looked to Fundy. “And all you need to do is make sure you get the right keys and we should be good! I know I’ve gotta work on some stuff too still. And Tubbo make sure you join in on the chorus for backup vocals. We can have a break for a moment, I think we deserve it!” Tommy practically chirped, showing a kinder and more leaderly side of himself. A very rare sight indeed.

With that finished, Tommy finally stretched, his back curving inward and a small grunt leaving him. With a sigh, he walked back over to mic and listened to the chatter of his friends. He hummed the second verse, it was the one he was the worst at and he definitely needed a little more practice with it. The song could be considered a teen rebellion or punk anthem despite the odd choice in lyrics on his part. It was meant to be a metaphor, okay? Like how some people used idioms or whatever the heck it was.

Basically, he was just saying that the promise was sweet but in reality it had been a terrible idea and he didn’t care anymore.

Except he kind of did.

Playing with the pages in his hands, he frowned a little. What the song represented wasn’t really about the old L’Manburg or the Antarctic Empire, but more about his brothers. His stupid, stupid brothers who had contributed to ripping everything away from him. That was what the song was really about.

Sighing, he turned his focus back to the rest of the “band” to tell them the break was over and to get back to their instruments. He received a few groans but eventually the energy rose again and they were back to practicing. It took another few tries for them to perfect up until the first verse, but Tommy felt confident now. Everyone was getting better with the song, even him and he was the one who’d written it.

His smile dropped though when Fundy piped up and asked what the song was about. Looking down at the paper’s in his hand, he debated telling the hybrid. He’d lie but he was shit at lying. Maybe he could say he didn’t want to talk about it? No, then they’d think something was really wrong… Groaning internally as he debated his options, he opened his mouth to speak anyhow.

“It’s about Wilbur and Techno.” He responded flatly and he felt the tension grow. Tubbo was the first to break it with a cheerful tone. “Honestly, they deserve to hear it! And if they don’t get the message, I’m sure they’ll at least be impressed.”

With a chuckle, Tommy’s smile returned to his face. “Yeah, you’re right Big T. Now let’s hurry up, we’ve got another verse to perfect!”

\---

It was almost halfway through the month and a half the people participating in what he guessed could be a talent show were allowed to practice. That day however, Dream had called everyone to help build the stage more and decorate some. It was a nice idea but Tommy had been assigned to be with Phil and ever so ignorantly, Technoblade. Humming as he hauled pieces of wood from the ground to the stage, he ignored the piglin.

Lucky for him, Technoblade seemed to be just as uncomfortable as he was, so the older man was quiet.

Hammering pieces of wood into place, he hummed the beginnings of the song he’d made. It was something to entertain him since he couldn’t talk to anyone. He didn’t really want to talk to Technoblade anyways and if they’d been anywhere alone maybe he’d have yelled at the man. But today, he didn’t exactly feel like throwing a fit over this. He was tired from practicing for hours.

Rubbing at his eyes, he swung the hammer down again and yelped when it hit his thumb. A curse left his mouth as he shook out his hand.

“Still as shit a builder as always, huh, Tommy?” Techno teased, trying to lighten the mood. Tommy laughed bitterly before going back to his task. The blonde knew the piglin had wanted banter from him but he wasn’t going to give in.

(If Tommy had decided to keep his eyes on Techno, he would have seen the way the man frowned but went back to the task at hand. However, Tommy was trying his hardest to ignore the piglin.)

After another few minutes of hammering and placing boards, the two fell into a rhythmic silence. That was until Phil called for them. Both of their attentions turned to their dad, they blinked a little, waiting to see what he had in store for them.

“Boys, could you go into the forest and find some berries for dye please?” Phil asked, earning a groan from Tommy. He was shit at berry picking! Nonetheless, he stood after Technoblade and made his way to the forest after grabbing a basket.

About a half hour into their excursion, Tommy was once again humming, a habit he’d developed as of late. It gained the attention of Techno, who listened intently and watched the boy who used to be his little brother. Tommy knew Techno was going to speak before he even opened his mouth.

“What is it, Technoblade?” Tommy asked, only getting a confused and struck look from the man.

“Uh- What?” Responded the piglin, confusion barely masked.

“You’ve been doing this whole-” Tommy makes a noise and gestures with his arms, “thing!! All day! What is it that you want to say?? Wanna try and kill me with withers again or something? Spit it out!”

Technoblade scoffed, “Well, sorry for wanting to talk to my brother.” It sounded almost defensive. Tommy looked on in disbelief as Techno shifted uncomfortably in front of him. Had he just said what Tommy thought he said? His _brother_?

Tommy’s anger finally boiled over.

“I’m not your brother! I stopped being your brother when you tried to fucking kill me! For real this time mind you, not any of those stupid little pranks when we were kids. You tried to kill me!” Shouted the blonde, arms waving in the air and eyes filled with rage. The piglin was taken aback for a moment, processing what had been said. Had Techno seriously fucking forgetten that not even a month or two ago, he had tried to murder Tommy? Not only that but the whole fucking server as well?! Un-fucking-belivable.

A scowl formed on the man’s face before he spoke, sneering at the younger. “Listen, you and Tubbo went against my ideals. You know how I am, I always uphold my beliefs and I do it unwaveringly. It doesn’t matter who gets in my way, Tommy.” He tried to explain, as if that was a good enough excuse. What fucking happened to family over all?

Tommy could only wonder when Techno had stopped caring, or if he ever had.

“Not even family?” Tommy asked, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. “Not even the people you claim to love and care about? You were my brother! You were supposed to care but you’ve always been like this. You never cared about me once, did you? Huh?! Is that why it was so easy to unleash those withers!? Is it because you don’t fucking care?”

Now, Techno was truly taken aback, obviously not having expected Tommy to take it to heart. _What an idiot…_ Tommy thought as he stood, head down waiting for the mighty Technoblade to respond to his question. It wasn’t hard to figure out he’d been hurt by Techno’s betrayal, but even then hurt was putting it so much lighter than it actually was.

It had been traumatizing. To first witness his home be blown up by his brother and leader figure, watch him get killed and then have Techno unleash withers on the whole group?

Yeah, hurt was putting it lightly. 

After a brief pause, Techno tried to reach a hooved hand out to Tommy. “Tommy… I-” He started only to trail off and stop reaching out. Looking thoroughly uncomfortable, he shuffled a little. Of course, he had nothing to say. Techno never did.

It was Tommy’s turn to scoff now.

“That’s what I fucking thought… I’m bringing these berries to Phil. Don’t bother following me.” Tommy muttered, picking up his basket and leaving a rather guilty looking but silent Technoblade behind.

\---

Walking through the streets of New L’Manburg, he hummed the song that him and the band (when had he started calling them that unironically? Whatever, it happened at some point) would be performing in a few days. It was hard to get it out of his head after singing it for almost a month and a half. He was glad they’d finally being performing it soon too, which meant no more practice, which also meant no more singing, which further meant he could finally rest his fucking voice!

Part of him knew he’d miss singing the song and practicing with the other three but he was ready to give it a break.

So that’s what he was doing now. Or was supposed to be doing at least, as he hummed and walked across the boards that were built over the crater of the original L’Manburg. He stopped for only a moment when he realized right where he was standing. Right where Techno had that same day, when Wil had blown everything up and Techno had tried to destroy everything they’d just worked for.

A huff left him and he suddenly remembered why he wrote the song in the beginning...

\---

“Hello, Tommy!” A raspy voice called to Tommy as he left the building he and the band were using as a practicing place. He immediately recognized it as Wilbur, or Ghostbur as most people were calling him now due to his… Unfortunate circumstances.

Admittedly, Tommy wasn’t that comfortable around Ghostbur. He still remembered hearing the explosions and how the heat felt from where he had stood, only for his communicator to ding seconds later announcing that Wil had been slain by no one other than their own father.

But Tommy couldn’t say that to the ghost because the ghost didn’t remember any of what he did. So anxiously, he put a hand up and smiled. “Hey, Wilbur.” He called back, sounding less excited than usual. It still haunted his mind that this was the man who had done so much in the course of the past year. Starting a nation, building that nation, being banned from it, taking it back and then ultimately blowing it up.

At least it came full circle, right? If Tommy were alone, he’d have chuckled bitterly.

Now though, Ghostbur walked closer to him, a wide smile as he came. “What are you doing?” He asked, voice cracking slightly. Tommy contemplated answering.

“Well, I was about to go home.” It was true, he was going to go home but he had originally planned on hanging around New L’Manburg for a while but now he didn’t quite feel like it. Wilbur seemed to contemplate something for a moment before producing a book from thin air, probably summoning it from his inventory.

“Before you do, could you sign this? You wrote it and it might help me remember something!” The ghost said cheerily. Tommy nearly felt bad that the ghost couldn’t remember anything, but the boy guessed it was better that way. Quietly, he agreed and took the book from the ghost’s translucent hands, quickly writing his signature before handing it back.

With a goodbye to Wilbur, he speedily escaped from the ghost and headed towards his home.

One thing was clear in his mind as he made it through his small home’s entrance. He never wanted to be like Wilbur, not like he used to.

\---

It was only two more days until the performance and Tommy was unbelievably stressed.

He didn’t quite know where this sudden burst of anxiety came about, but it had him pacing Phil’s floor after he got thinking during a visit to his father. Worries flooded his mind as he raced from what if the song wasn’t good enough to what if something happened while they were on stage and to most outlandishly, what if someone decided to ruin it for everyone? It was meant to be a peaceful server event for everyone to wind down from the recent events even with the bad blood that might be among them.

“What if they don’t like the song, Phil? What happens if they boo us off stage or-or what if someone does something? Or what if I mess up one of the lines?? Or something even worse happens?!?” Tommy rambled while pulling at his hair, much to Phil’s dismay. Tiredly, the older blonde reached out to put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder comfortingly.

“First of all, no one’s gonna do that. You four have worked really hard on this and I know I’m excited to hear it for the first time. And no one’s going to try anything, they know that the server needs this unless they want it to fall apart.” Phil explained, making the taller boy face him. Seriously, when had his son gotten so tall? “Now calm down before you work yourself up so much you won’t be able to come back down!” Came the light scolding with a cheery chuckle afterward. It made Tommy smile.

Some part of him was glad that he still had Phil, even if things were becoming increasingly more complicated with his dad. It reminded him he still had family left, even if it was only his dad and estranged nephew practically. Calming down, finally, he reached for his quickly cooling cup of hot cocoa hoping it would help him just a bit more.

Everything would be fine for the performance. The band was ready and they were the closer after everyone else had gone through their own bits and things.

They had this in the bag!

\---

At last, the day had come and as Dream stepped up to the stage to announce the beginning of the show and who was the first act, Tommy felt confident again. He knew that today was going to be good, even if he felt a little anxious whenever he spotted Wilbur or Technoblade in the crowd. Gripping at his hoodie strings, he looked back up at the stage where the lime green hoodie stood out.

“And for the first act of the night,” Dream announced and Tommy immediately got sucked into the first acts. It was a few people performing a small skit. Tommy boo’d good naturedly a few times but generally enjoyed the show. There were another few acts and then him, Tubbo, Fundy and Quackity disappeared from the crowd to get ready backstage during the second to last act. It wasn’t really worth staying as it was just George trying to be a comedian.

Once they were backstage, Tommy quickly grabbed and tuned his guitar, making sure that Tubbo did so as well. Once George had finished the curtains closed and the four began immediately moving their stuff and helping Quackity move the drums. It was a bit of a hassle and they could hear the mumbling from the audience. Some questioned who was up next, trying to see who was away from the crowd and just generally chatting. He knew Phil had a front row seat and Tommy quietly hoped that their performance didn’t disappoint anyone. Taking a deep breath, he looked to the band and waited for them to finish setting up themselves. After everything was settled, Tommy turned to Dream and nodded, gesturing for him to go forward and introduce them.

Dream disappeared to the front of the stage and he tapped the mic, getting everyone’s attention. From behind the curtain, Tommy could imagine everyone turning to face him. Anxiety curled in his stomach, but the good kind. He was starting to feel exhilarated.

“Now, I’m sure you’re all excited for the last act we have planned. And let me tell you, it’s an exciting one.” Dream said, and Tommy could practically see the way the man’s hands were moving expressively. “Next up, we’ve got a very unique performance! We have four server members who are going to perform a song for us. I welcome to the stage, Obsidian!” The man with a mask finished and backstage, Callahan turned on a fog machine to create a smoky entrance.

Tommy had always been one for theatrics.

As soon as the curtains began to open and the smoke filled the stage, Tubbo began to strum his bass with a determined look, tongue poking out slightly as he went. Quackity hit his ques perfectly as Tommy waited to step forward, tapping his own foot to the beat.

On his que, he turned on his mic and turned around.

“Don’t you see?” He began, stepping forward and closer to the mic stand. “You're exactly what I don't want to be.” Tommy sang, voice low as he looked out into the audience. His eyes caught Wilbur (who seemed to have a large smile on his face), Techno (who seemed surprised to see Tommy on stage) and Phil (who simply looked proud of his son).

“Honestly,” he continued as Fundy kicked in with the keyboard he had and Tommy reached the mic stand. “You’re a walking talking transparent tragedy.”

From his place on the stage, he saw some faces turn from excitement to shock. Specifically Phil and Techno who looked to Wilbur’s spirit.

“Can’t believe! That I almost thought that it was meant to be.” He sang, referencing his speech from before L’Manburg was blown to bits.

“Can’t believe!” Tubbo’s strumming briefly stopped before strumming, “That I almost thought you cared,” once, “about me,” and twice before picking up again.

Tommy and the others jumped right back into the song.

“I'm so glad that I woke up! I'm sick of living under your thumb.” Tommy sang into the mic, picking up his own guitar and playing it as back up for Tubbo’s while Tubbo sang backup for him. Tommy could see the pride but confusion on Phil’s face while Wilbur looked mildly confused and Techno just plainly uncomfortable.

Good, Tommy thought.

“I'm so glad that I woke up! I don't really care about your stupid Candy Kingdom.” Tommy sang evenly with Tubbo singing the higher notes, there were now some cheers and woops coming from the crowd as everyone got into the groove.

The music chilled back down with Tubbo going back to focusing purely on the bass. Tommy still strummed his own guitar, adding to the noise. Leaning away for a second, he took a deep breath and looked up to watch his two disowned brothers.

“I should say… That you're a kind of dictator in a way,” Tommy felt a smirk grow on his face as Techno looked up. The blonde singing wondered if he knew the lyrics were about him this time.

“You're to blame. You're a constant source of misery and pain.” Blinking for a second, he picked up energy as he drummed his heel against the ground to keep tempo.

“What a shame. That you're so stuck up, I know you won't change.” The youngest brother knew it to be true, and so did Tubbo. The boys had never seen Techno go back on his ideals before, and they knew he wouldn’t any time soon.

“Out of frame. No, I don't believe you cared about me.” As of late, he was thinking that any care Techno had shown for him was all fake. Leaning away from the mic to sound slightly far away, he continued, “'cause you left me drowning”.

Immediately, the band jumped back into the chorus. Tubbo sang into the mic once more, backing Tommy up.

Leaning away again, Tommy examined the expressions of the crowd. Most cheered or looked just as excited as he felt. Except for the same three. Technoblade looked almost guilty, Wilbur still seemed confused but looked sympathetic and Phil was plain surprised. Disregarding the fact that they'll probably have to talk later, Tommy jumped into the next verse.

“I don't rеally care about your stupid Candy Kingdom. You think that you're so clever. Why you scared of looking so dumb?” He sang, thinking specifically of Technoblade.

“I don't really think you're fit to rule your Candy Kingdom.” Now this one fit both of them, one with his Empire and the other with Old L’Manburg. “We were getting closer. You should know that I am so done.” Tommy sang the truth, remembering what had happened back in Pogtopia.

Suddenly the music turned down a bit and Quackity and Fundy began to clap to the beat.

“I don't really care about you,” Tommy began and Tubbo sang backup once more. It was a lie in and of itself and Tommy knew it.

“No, I don't really care about, I don't really care about-” Came the continued bit of the verse, Quackity and Fundy joining back in with their instruments.

“You, you.” Now he looked directly at his brothers, anger hidden underneath his gaze.

The music stopped for a moment.

“You're self-obsessed and all the rest. And honestly I'm so over it.”

Once again the music picked back up, Tommy and Tubbo singing the chorus a final few times before the music finally faded out and ended. All of them were breathing heavy as their mics turned off. Despite the energy of the song, Tommy had a wide smile on his face.

They’d done it! Sure, maybe he’d be talked to by Phil later but they’d done it and people were cheering for them.

Despite the gazes from his brothers in the audience as the curtain, Tommy felt better than ever now that he had all of that off his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> also! if you wanna interact with me or get updates whenever i write more oneshots (or the first chapter of the first ATS multichapter fic ;] ) you can follow me at screaminginnit on twitter!! i retweet art and do a lot of rambling there :]
> 
> have a good day!


End file.
